Tapann
Father of the Dance The Horned Dancer The Horned Leaper | aspects = | status = | primordial = | pantheon = | home = | formerhomes = | minions = | died = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Chaotic neutral | symbol2e = Laughing mouth | homeplane2e = Limbo | realm2e = | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Korreds | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = Once a week | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Tapann was the patron deity of korreds. His symbol was a laughing mouth. Description Tapann appeared as a six-foot-tall male korred, carrying a cudgel. He wore a rough tunic made from the hide of a bear or owlbear and a belt with pouches containing his own hair, a pair of silver shears, and vials of holy water. Relationships Tapann was said in some myths to have fathered the goddess Shiallia, thanks to a brief dalliance with the dwarven goddess Sharindlar. Tapann brought dead korreds of unusual bravery to Limbo with him to be his personal servants. Some of this servants were named Jambul, Hrressek, Tishlun, and Bresk. All korreds obeyed Tapann or his servants without question. Realm Tapann's realm on the plane of Limbo was a hill studded with standing stones. However, he spent most of his time on the Prime Material Plane. Worshipers Tapann was worshiped by korreds. Tapann had no shamans or clerics, and did not grant spells to his followers. Rituals and holy days Every seven days (or more often, if they were requesting or thanking Tapann for his aid), korreds gathered in a circle in a glade, hilltop, clearing, or ring of standing stones. There, they beat drums and played the bone-flute, slowly working themselves into a wild frenzy. This ritual literally drained the life from the korreds. Aged and mortally injured korreds might seek to literally dance themselves to death. They might even force captives to dance along with them, and even more of their life was drained than that of the korreds, although other fey lost no more life than the korreds. This life-force was sent to Tapann as an offering. Appendix References Category:Archfey Category:Chaotic neutral deities Category:Lesser deities Category:Inhabitants of Limbo